


sometimes home is two eyes and a heartbeat

by englandziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, a whole load of fluff, just a warning, this is gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandziam/pseuds/englandziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam comes home from tour to be wth Zayn</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes home is two eyes and a heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> there are probably a thousand z and l reunion fics at the moment but i thought i'd write one anyway x
> 
> i hope you enjoy my short drabble //

Liam hears a soft bark the moment his keys jingle in the lock, a grin sweeping his lips as Loki runs to him and jumps at his knees, tail wagging as he licks into his palm.

Liam pulls his bags in and pushes the door shut, crouching down to pet his dog and grimacing with a laugh when Loki licks his face.

“Where's Zayn, hey boy?” Liam questions, chuckling as Loki barks at him and weaves in between his legs.

Liam looks up as he hears feet pacing down the stairs and a familiar voice, “Loki, we have neighbours you know!” with a silly smile, eyes widening and body stopping to a halt when he sees Liam crouched in the doorway.

His legs stride across the room, arms stretched out before he dips around Loki and grabs ahold of Liam.

“Leeyum,” Zayn sighs as he tucks himself into Liam's body, a smile pressed up against his jaw with arms clinging to his body. Liam grins, soft and gentle as his arms curl around Zayn and lift him from the floor, the two stumbling back into the door behind. Zayn laughs quietly, eyes watching the relief wash across Liam's face as he looks down at Zayn and tugs at his lower lip.

“Okay?” Zayn asks, toes nudging against the insides of Liam's ankles as he presses himself closer up against Liam and let's his fingers crawl up to the back of Liam's head, knuckles brushing over the sweep of hair tucked away behind his ears.

Liam nods, a soft smile falling to his lips as he brings Zayn closer, chests pressed together as he hooks his chin over Zayn's shoulder and holds him close, eyes fluttering shut as he lets Zayn adjust beneath him and feels fingers carding gently through his hair.

“I am now,” he mutters softly, trailing his fingers along the small of Zayn's back and up across his spine. “Missed you, babe.”

Zayn nods, lips a soft kiss into Liam's neck. “I missed you, too.”

“How are you?” Liam questions, nudging himself closer into Zayn's neck and letting Zayn stain his senses.

“M’fine, Li,” Zayn says in a mutter, pulling away and running his fingertips over the pout replacing Liam's smile. His hands cup Liam's cheeks before sliding down to his neck, reaching up on his toes to meet Liam's lips, his mouth pressing a soft kiss to Liam's. Liam grins, parting his lips as Zayn kisses into his mouth and his tongue drags delicately over his teeth, a kiss laughed into his mouth as Liam brushes his knuckles beneath Zayn's chin.

“Sure?” Liam presses, hands reaching down to the back of Zayn's thighs, Zayn rolling his eyes when Liam lifts him from the floor and encourages his legs around his waist.

“Yeah,” Zayn says, eyes sweeping across his face as he laces his arms around Liam's neck. “I missed you, but — s’nice to be away from it all.”

“Yeah,” Liam mumbles, lowering the two so he can hook his bag over his shoulder and lift the suitcase from the floor.

“Muscles,” Zayn teases as Liam carries him through the house and up the stairs, letting Zayn down with a soft thud when they reach the bedroom. “I tidied up,” Zayn tells him quietly, pushing open the door and leading Liam through. Liam grins at the nerves wrapping around Zayn's every word, biting at his lip as he realises this is the first time he's seen Zayn since he left on tour.

Liam waits at the door, eyes washing over Zayn as he paces further into the room and turns when he realises Liam is not following, a small frown creasing his brow when he notices Liam standing at the door.

“You're wearing my hoodie,” Liam notes, voice soft as Zayn looks down and runs his hands through the material, peering back up at Liam with a lazy grin.

“I, uh, nicked it before I left,” he explains quietly, biting at his lip as Liam heaves his bags onto the floor and walks across to Zayn, fingers reaching for the hem of the Adidas hoodie that hangs perfectly across Zayn's bare thighs.

“You look good,” he tells him, fingers brushing in between Zayn's thighs as he ducks his head to kiss him softly.

“Missed you,” Zayn mumbles, eyes falling closed as Liam's lips leave feathery kisses to his eyelids, eyelashes fluttering beneath his gentle touch. Liam grins, fingers pushing up the material of the hoodie as his fingertips run along the ink stained to Zayn's stomach, a shiver crawling up his spine as he looks up at Liam from behind long eyelashes.

“I need to shower,” Liam informs him, a smile crinkling his eyes as Zayn catches at his hand and places a small kiss across his knuckles.

“Kay, babe,” Zayn mutters quietly. “D'you want something to eat? I can make —”

Liam cuts him off with a kiss, shaking his head as he links his fingers through Zayn's.

“You're coming with me,” he grins, a smirk pressing subtly as he swipes his tongue across his lips and pulls Zayn towards the bathroom.

 

++

 

“After all these years, you still prefer _The Dark Night Rises,_ ” Zayn mutters, shaking his head against the pillow as the two lie beneath a mountain of sheets in bed.

There are comics sprawled across the mattress, a low play of Drake in the background as Liam kisses Zayn between the sheets.

“You loved _Iron Man 3 best_ ,” Liam retaliates, a fond smile settled to his lips as he curls his hand around Zayn's hip and drags his eyes over the tattoos stained to Zayn's skin. “Besides, Anne Hathaway looked hot in a catsuit.”

“I can't believe I love you,” Zayn mutters, rolling his eyes and grinning as Liam continues his lazy kisses, mouth leading a trail of wet kisses down his neck and across to his collarbone.

“She's hot, though,” Liam mutters, smiling into Zayn's skin. “Admit it, we all wanted to shag her.”

Zayn snorts, pressing his fingers over the arrows lining Liam's arm. “I was a little busy sucking you off on the tour bus when the others were asleep.”

Liam smothers a giggle into Zayn's palm.

“S’quiet without you on the bus,” Liam says, eyes hooded by heavy lids as he hides into Zayn's neck, sweeping strands of hair across his forehead.

“S’been quiet here, too,” Zayn notes. “Me mum's been here for a while and your sisters and mum came up last week.”

“Was me mum a wreck?” Liam smiles. Zayn nods, a small laugh bitten between his parted lips.

“She says it'll be nice to have me around more, though.”

“You're going to be so far away,” Liam whispers, breaths tucked into Zayn's shoulder as he drags a hand across Zayn's chest and down to his stomach.

“I know,” Zayn bites softly, lips brushing into Liam's hair as he talks quietly. “We'll be okay, though. Yeah?”

“F’course,” Liam hushes him with a kiss. Zayn's eyes sweep over Liam's, a smile crinkling Liam's as he drinks in the soft brown he's missed. “Just cause’ you're not a part of one direction doesn't mean you're no longer a part of me.”

Zayn smiles, fingers tucked up against Liam's jaw. “S'the cheesiest thing you've ever said, you donut.”

Liam nudges at him and shuts him up by licking into his mouth, tongue pressing to the roof of his mouth while his lips brush softly over Zayn's.

“We'll be okay,” Liam promises when he pulls away, lips still against Zayn's as he murmurs soft words of affection and cards his fingers through Zayn's hair. “I'm glad I'm home.”

Zayn nods, biting at his lip as Liam smiles and curls his body against Zayn's, ankles knocking against Zayn's shins with his arms slung across his stomach. He buries his head into Zayn's neck, a gentle sigh as he drinks in the boy he's been away from for weeks, a soft silence enveloping the two as their bodies cuddle close on the bed.

Zayn whispers a sleepy kiss along Liam's temple, lips moving in his hair as he mumbles a pliant _home_ and let's his eyelids flutter softly closed.


End file.
